Life Goes On
by thetimeladyswan
Summary: Sorry for the lousy title. Again  Mia's life was turned upside-down when she turned eleven. Now an unusual life is usual, for her. Now, at eighteen, she leaves the magical world to embark on adventures anew, but where will that lead her?


_I do not own anything. Except Mia._

* * *

><p><em>(London, 22nd August, 2032)<em>

* * *

><p>Mia was awoken, at the usual time, by the alarm clock she'd invented herself. It was a strange little device. It had legs, a horn and a clock-face. She'd modelled it off the decoy decantators in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It would hop onto her bed, at the same time every morning, and squeal in her ear, before scuttling off again. If she used a normal alarm clock, she would just fling it at the wall and fall back to sleep again.<p>

Yawning, she sat up, blinking in the bright sunlight that streamed through her slightly ajar window. It was her birthday today, marking her adult-hood in the Muggle world. Of course, she was already considered an adult, because she was a witch, but it was nice, all the same.

She gazed out the window, at the huge house across the road. It was such a friendly place, welcoming anyone. The horses grazed in the paddock, a constant feature to the home. Mia smiled at the sight of them. She preferred the strawberry roan out of all of them, perhaps because the horse was so close to her animagus form. Perhaps because that horse was the most gentle, the most amiable. Perhaps something else entirely.

She was going to have to leave. She knew she must. Teddy and Victoire had already let her live with them for five years. She could not abuse their hospitality any longer. She thought of their children; Sarah, Benjamin and Nadia. They looked up to Mia; she had no idea why. She would miss them, and they would miss her. But she had to go. It was about time she made her own way in the universe.

She'd gotten 'Outstanding' in all of her NEWTs. She knew that she would be fine. Finding a job would be easy.

Only then did she notice, or decided to notice, that there was a package lying at the end of her bed. A letter, neatly folded, had been placed on top of it. Her name was written in a hand she immediately recognised. She picked up the letter and read it through.

_Happy birthday, sweetie_

_I can't believe you're eighteen already, though of course it hasn't been eighteen years for me. How are you? When are you? Are you still in the 2000s? I'm in the fifty-second century again. I've gone back to university, to be a professor. Any ideas as to what you're going to do yet? I'd recommend Torchwood or UNIT, but it's your decision._

_Have you heard from your father lately? I've been getting letters. They're all unsigned, but I know well they're from him. I suppose he's too busy saving the universe to actually visit either of us._

_Have a lovely day,_

_Love,_

_Mother_

Mia smiled, laying down the letter and turning to the package.

"Vortex manipulator," she murmured, examining it carefully. It looked very different to any one she'd seen before, most likely because it was from the fifty-second century.

A low hoot interrupted her examination. A familiar barn owl was perched on the bookshelf, waiting patiently.

She laid the manipulator down on the bed, and walked over to the owl.

"Hello Andy," she murmured, untying the letter from his leg. "How are you then, eh?"

The owl hooted again in response.

Mia smiled, reading the letter.

_Mia_

_Happy eighteenth! How are you? How's the day going? Sorry I couldn't be there. I'll be home soon, though. I'm nearly finished America. You should go there. You could go to the revolution or something. It'd be cool!_

Mia shook her head fondly. Leo was taking the traditional tour of the world, which hardly anybody did any more, after he'd finished school. It was very much like him to pick a war as the best time in history to visit a country.

_Sorry your present's so small. I didn't want to give Andy too much to carry. I might get you something else._

_I hope I'll see you soon!_

_Leo_

She smiled at the present. It was a phone charm of a pony that occasionally snorted or pawed the air. She attached it to the old phone Kelly had gotten her.

Mia turned to the mirror, glancing at her reflection. Everything was the same. Her strawberry-blonde curls, her blue-green eyes, her fair skin. She wondered, as she brushed her hair, when she'd have to regenerate and what she'd look like.

There was a knock on the door. Mia looked around. A head of light brown hair popped in.

"Morning," Sarah, Teddy and Victoire's thirteen-year-old daughter, smiled. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Mia smiled back. "Your hair's nice like that."

"This is what it's normally like," Sarah said, running her fingers through it quickly. "Anyway, breakfast is ready, Mum told me to tell you."

"I'll be down in a minute," Mia said, turning back to the mirror and resuming the brushing of her hair. Sarah left the room again.

Mia dressed quickly and went downstairs, closing the door behind her.

Benjamin was sitting in the middle of the table, chewing toast unconcernedly. Sarah was changing the shape of her nose while she ate, in what seemed like an attempt to cheer a sulky-looking Nadia, whose blonde hair was not shining as it normally did. Teddy was leaning against the counter, reading the _Daily Prophet, _and Victoire was making scrambled egg.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked, sitting down at the table.

"It's hit her again how she can't go to Hogwarts for another four years," Benjamin supplied.

"They'll fly, don't worry," Mia assured. "I can hardly remember my life before I turned eleven."

"Probably because it was boring in comparison," Sarah said. "Think about it. If you could choose between living in a boring old orphanage or travelling through time and space and learning magic, what would you pick?"

"I get it," Mia nodded, smiling.

"I didn't want to go to school," Teddy interjected unexpectedly.

"Why not?" Nadia asked incredulously, staring at her father.

"I didn't know anyone other than that lot," he nodded his head towards the window, through which it was possible to see the huge house across the road.

"Surely you knew you'd make friends?" Mia asked him.

Teddy shrugged. "There weren't many people in my year. As you can imagine."

Mia knew he was talking about the war.

"Happy birthday, anyway," Victoire said, dishing out scrambled egg.

"Thanks," Mia smiled.

She ate, and returned to her bedroom to pack her things into a rucksack; clothes, the new vortex manipulator, the bundle of letters, her sonic screwdriver and psychic paper (gifts from her parents for her thirteenth and fourteenth birthdays, respectfully). She could not bring herself to say goodbye, so she wrote a note thanking Teddy and Victoire for everything. She made sure that the TARDIS key was tied securely around her neck and that her wand was safe in her pocket, gave her room one last sweeping look, and disapparated.

* * *

><p>"Hello," Alice greeted, as Mia sat down at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, next to a young woman she didn't recognise.<p>

"Hey Alice," Mia replied.

"Happy birthday," Alice said.

"Thanks," Mia smiled.

"What can I get you?"

"A glass of mulled mead, please," Mia requested. Alice went off to fetch it for her.

"Heard from your parents lately?" she asked, placing the glass in front of Mia.

"Mum wrote," Mia replied. "But I suppose Dad's too busy saving everyone."

"Again," Alice smiled.

"Mia Song, am I right?"

Mia glanced at the woman beside her. "How do you know my name?"

She merely laughed. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Wha—? Oh my God! _Sky?_"

"Got there in the end," she smiled.

Mia hugged her. "How did I not recognise you?"

"I was twelve when we last met, remember?"

"But you wouldn't be this young now," Mia frowned.

"Vortex manipulator," Sky said. She pulled a note out of her pocket. "I think Jack gave it to me."

"That's definitely the Torchwood mark," Mia murmured, examining the note.

"Have you met Jack since Mum's funeral?"

"No," said Mia. "None of the others either."

"Not even Kelly?" Sky asked, surprised.

"Not even Kelly," Mia repeated.

"I've seen her a few times. She seems fine, don't worry."

"I don't," said Mia. "She's fit to take care of herself. How's Luke?"

"Great," Sky smiled. "He's one of the head people at UNIT."

"And what about you?"

"I don't have a job yet," she murmured.

"How about we go looking for some, then?" Mia asked, draining her glass and pulling her vortex manipulator from her rucksack.

"Where?" Sky asked, perplexed.

"Torchwood or UNIT?" Mia asked, strapping the device to her wrist.

"Torchwood."

"Hang on then," Mia said, offering her arm. Sky took it.

A gun clicked. "Stand where I can see you. State your name, species and intent."

* * *

><p><em>So now it's a Doctor WhoHarry Potter/Torchwood crossover, but you can only put two fandoms in, so ..._

_Blaze died, if anyone was wondering. She's buried outside Teddy and Victoire's cottage, and Leo used to take care of her during the holidays before Mia moved in with the Lupins; the TARDIS was a little to dangerous for a cat. And Sarah's a metamorphagus, Nadia's Veela roots shine through, and Benjamin's a handsome bloke who can change his hair colour._

_Sky teleported directly into the Leaky Cauldron, and I don't even know if the invisibility thing the Leaky Cauldron has would work on aliens._


End file.
